Chronicles of an Elder Princess: The Start of it a
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Orgin story about Amelia.
1. Sweet little girl

Sweet little girl 

A little girl ran through the forest her raven hair flowing being her being her ran an older boy with the same black hair. Soon the pair reached a large castle and skidded to a halt at the gates. The boy threw a snowball at her and she ginned and soon other children joined in the game.

"Now then you pair come time for bed," said a man with black hair coming up.

"Daddy do we have too its only 7" wined the girl.

"Mia come on now you need you sleep".

"But András gets to stay up".

"He stays up half an hour later now bed your mother is waiting for you" the man his dark eyes flashing.

With that she ran off soon reaching her room where her mother stood waiting for her. Her mother was tall with brown hair and piercing green eyes an smiled as he came in.

"Come on now if you get quickly I will tell you a story" she said.

"Can it be about dragons and".

"Yes it will be now then".

Soon Mia sat curled up in bed as she mother told her a story a silver pendant with a dragon pentacle hanging round her neck.

"So then this is why your family is connect t them why we can talk to them and why we have power".

"So we are Dragons Friends and we are enchanters".

"Yes and that is why Rome has no power here we are pagans and Rome will no come an take that magic and gift away from us, now then goodnight Mia".

"Night mommy" she replied falling to sleep.

The flowing day Mia and András stood in the snow playing with a blue and black baby dragon, around the size of a pony. Above them a dark green dragon of the same size aiming snowballs at them.

"Elek watch out" called Mia as the blue dragon aimed fire that the green.

"Hay András come up here," said Elek landing next to them.

"Thanks Elek man it is great being 9 much better then 6" he replied.

"I'll be 9 one day then I'll hurt you so hard" replied Mia.

"And I'll be 12, come on Elek, Mia tell Dad where I've gone".

"Ok András" as the pair left.

"Mia lets practice some magic and show them," said the dragon.

"Great idea Anasztáz (resection) he isn't as good as it as me".

"He is boy they are not that good as girls" he replied.

At dusk the pair arrived back at the castle after playing in the forest, reaching the gates thy saw a man with long brown hair and beard walking toward the hall. Seeing them he looked at them with a disapproving look.

"Mistress Amelia I am glad to see you have come home, your brother is home already, and you should be doing other things then playing outside".

"My father does not mind what I do Marcell" she replied.

The flowing day the pair was playing in the yard when a group of men ride up and their father and mother came out to greet them. Getting off his horse the lead man had blue eyes with blond hair.

"Istvan it is good to see you, you as well Franciska," said the man shaking their fathers had.

"Victor my friend it has been too long welcome".

"Lord Victor I trust you remember our child András and Amelia" said Franciska.

"That I do well you are growing into a fine young man András soon be a squire".

"Yes sire I want to be a warrior like my Dad" he replied.

"Now then this little lady must be Amelia I have not seen you since you were a baby".

"Now my friend come let us inside before we get involved in the snowball fight" with that the adult went into the hall leaving the children to their games.

That night there was a feast an entertainment for the guests with the entire castle listening to the players. On the dance floor Victor danced with a women with the same black hair and dark eyes as Istvan

"Amelia would you like to dance?" Istvan asked.

"I'd love to Daddy" she replied laughing as he picked her up, across the floor András danced with Franciska.

After the next dance Istvan stood next to Victor an his sister Rozsa

"I am pleased to announce that Victor has asked for my sister's hand and she has accepted".

All were pleased at this as Victor had been courting her for months an they were glad that she was happy.

A few weeks later Victor married Rozsa at his castle with all her family present and

it was a happy occasion.


	2. Tagety and pain

Tragedy and pain

A year had passed and Mia ran through the forest with András. Soon they reached a very tall apple tree and grinned.

"Come on Mia lets climb up it".

"I don't know you did break your arm climbing up it last year".

"I was 9 now I am 10 I will not fall, come on your 7 now" he replied with a smile.

"Ok then" with that the pair started to climb.

Soon they were high in the tree and laughed as they did so it was some time later they the heard shouts. Looking down the pair grinned as the warden appeared and they grinned as a bucked of water fell on his head.

"You little I see you pair Eniko isn't going to be happy when she catches you".

"She will not find us if you don't tell we didn't mean it" replied András.

"I will not tell but be careful" with that he left.

For a while they stayed in the tree in peace then three boys appeared sons of the blacksmith.

"Hey little girl come down" they yelled.

"No I am a lady and will not do as you say".

Seeing them climb up she got onto the lower branches then screamed as she fell. Climbing down András landed next to her holding her hand and called out. Moments later their tutor Eniko appeared and took charge.

Taking Amelia in her arms she took her back to the castle with the four boys following. After she was patched up and the broken arm set, Istvan listened to the story.

"Well I know you did not mean for this to happen, accidents happen and I did the same thing. But these three will be punished for scaring my daughter".

Three weeks later the bone had mended and all the family were at the lake for a picnic. Sitting with her daughter Franciska read with her daughter the books front baring the same symbol as her necklace. Looking up they watched father and son fight soon both were laughing. By the end of the day all went home wet as they had been swimming.

A month later Amelia was out riding wither mother and some ladies all chatting happily together. Suddenly a horse am rider appeared out of nowhere with a band of men.

"Mia stay back" said her mother.

"Greetings Lady Franciska I have not seen you in some time" hissed the man.

"I no not who you are good Sir but if you may please allow myself and my ladies to pass" she replied.

"I cannot do that Lady you see you have something I want" the man replied pulling back his hood to ravel his face. His face, dark bands of red and black Celtic pattern with a long red scare over his face.

"No it cannot be my father he banished you" she said.

"HE DID but I have come back for at is mine".

"No you know the laws your mother I had no idea that she".

"Well I have to get you, attack" with that the men attacked.

"Mia run" screamed Franciska as Mia ran away only to be grabbed by the man. Biting him she ran and then stopped and saw her mother as a burning sword was plugged into her.


	3. Trouble

Trouble

Ten years had passed since the murder of Lady Franciska at the hand of her brother. Mia had been saved as the dragons along with Lord Istvan had saved her. It had taken time but the years passed she had gotten over what had happened and able to be happy.

Looking round, her sword deflecting the attacker of her brother and smiled. After the attack her father had begun to train her and she was now a very accomplished swords women.

"Lady Amelia a word" looking round she saw Marcell coming towards her.

"Fair morning to you Sir Marcell".

"That it is I wish to speak to you about your marriage".

"I will tell you again I will not be forced into that and that I refuse to do so unless I love the person".

"My Lady the marriage itself would not take place till you come of age but it has to be arranged".

"Do not force me to hurt you," she snapped glaring at him.

Looking at her he walked off and they were left alone. That night Amelia's world collapse as András announced that he was leaving.

"I wish to see the world Father has be a post of captain at his friend palace in Constantinople. It is common for young men please Amelia".

"You would go there it is ruled by Rome we are pagans your power".

"I am friend still with Elek but you're the heir to her legacy, I have it but not as strong. I've seen you with your master give it a few years and you will be so powerful".

"I know but I will miss you so much" she replied.

"I will return I a few years, you are strong you have her spirit, no a dragon spirit".

The following day Amelia stood on the wall and watched as her brother rode off to Constantinople. Putting his arms round her Istvan held his daughter close.

"He will return one day he needs to learn what the world is like my child" watching as she left.

Near the river she smiled as Anasztáz stood waiting for her and soon the pair were fly, withy Amelia in the form of purple an black dragon. Landing on a mountain the pair stared out over the land.

"You are her true heir Amelia all her power is yours do not let him marry you to cage you" he said looking at the necklace with the blue dragon on it.

"I will not Taz I promise you that I will marry for love and that is all, my mother did and so will I".

"That is wise Amelia yes that is good I fear that soon something will happen that will change the course of destiny" he replied.


	4. Amelia's choice

Amelia's choice

Six years had passed an Amelia looked round as the messenger entered the hall, then gasped when she saw the writing. Opening the letter she read it to her father.

Dear Father and Amelia

It has been six years since I married Viola and I have decided to stay here and be lord of Stephan's lands. He has no son and as if son on law I am his legitimate heir. Father I know you will understand as you are both friends. I wish the land to pass onto Amelia's husband as is right.

Lots of love András.

"Well he is happy that is the main thing, we could do with him here with these attacks" muttered Istavan.

"Daddy do not worry they will stop I will make sure of that, I don't wasn't you to get hurt" she said looking at the wound to his chest.

"Yes my child this is bad. I do not have a may years left in me soon I will die and you un".

"It matters not I will marry for love and nothing else I have my friend to protect me".

"Yes you are right your dragons will take care of you, I was twenty and two years when I wed your mother" he said leaving.

Days later the monster attacked again and reports came through that Lord Victor was after him along with Marcus Corvinus. This time Istvan was worried at this and spent much time with his advisor.

Amelia stood at her father's bed side holding his hand as he lay dying.

"Mia my child you are my heir I. I want you to guard them and the people well do what you must. Trust Victor we are friends well you know our history".

"I do Daddy I promise to protect this land that I sear I love you".

"So do I love you are the best of us both I will tell her you love her, goodbye" with that he died.

Two months had passed and Amelia sat on her horse looking at the destruction in the village.

"This is terrible I have to stop this no matter what it takes" she thought.

Looking round she saw a glint in the sun and pulled an ornate silver dagger with jewelled hilt out of a wall. Looking at it she saw the name VICTOR on the hilt and she smiled.

"So then you're involved in this well I have to talk to you about this" she thought.

Looking up she saw Marcell ride over and stare at the dagger.

"I want you to get in contact with Lord Victor he is involved" she said.

"Yes may Lady what ever you wish" he replied riding away.

A few nights later Victor sat down next to his Rosza and read the letter.

"It is off Amelia she wants to met to sort out this monster as she calls it".

"You should talk to both of you Marcus will get on well with her. She is his child since her brother left".

"Yes she is his heir I will speak to Marcus about her" Victor replied leaving.

Entering the courtyard she saw Marcus and a couple of other laughing at some jokes that proved father ripe.

"Marcus, a word if you will".

"Of course Victor I have to leave that there lads" Marcus said walking with Victor.

"I have had a message off the Lady Amelia she wishes to know what is going on, he has attacked villages in her estate".

"I want to meet her you have told me a lot about her, she sounds amazing".

"She is not a damsel in distress she can fight as well as you or I, if she could be is she wanted to be turned".

"You would wish that?"

"Yes I would as long as she could have the same powers as we do".

"Ok well I want to meet her first then we will see".

A week later Victor, Marcus and Amelia sat in her office and talked. Amelia gasped when she was shown their powers.

"That is amazing I mean as an enchantress I do have powers but no this," she said.

"The power you have is special and I would not wish to take that from you, dragons of lords sake!" Victor.

"I could not believe it myself when Victor told me I had heard of these dragon guardians" said Marcus.

"We came if you wish to live an immortal life to drink blood we can give you that. We will turn all those that live here" said Victor looking at her.

"I would want that I would have to think but it does feel right".

"We can give you time have as long as you need" said Marcus.

The following day Amelia sat with Anasztáz discussing what had been said.

"I want this to be able it hunt this William it feels right, it would also mean that I could spend more time with you".

"Yes Mia it is right like I said your destiny is complex may father said one day that a guardian would chose the world of night, this must be it".

"They both know about you about my mother's family with András away he will not come back here we both know that".

"If it feels right to you then take the chance fate has given you then take it" with that he flew off.

The following night Amelia told the entire castle her decision and was surprised when they all agreed that it was right. So Marcus sent vampires to bite her warriors and all those in the castle, as Amelia went to her room where he waited.

"This will hurt a little a brief second of pain that is all then. I will give you the same empowers as I gave Victor he wants you to be equal to both of us to lead with us".

"I am glad Victor and I we have known each other for a long time he is my uncle" Amelia replied.

"He has mentioned you before, well lay down and I will do it".

Laying down Amelia removed her necklace and watched as Marcus bit into her throat calling out as he did it. The following night Amelia awoke to a burning hunger and sharper vision.

"I feel like a cat in a human body this hunger is so"

The door opened and Marcus appeared and grinned as he saw the hungry look in her eyes.

"Come now we must feed you your eyes so cat like" he said.

"Thank you now you mentioned food"

"Yes come now jump down and experience your gift" replied Marcus going to her balcony.

Watching him she stared as he jumped down landing with a soft thud on the ground five stories below. With slight hesitation she jumped ad laded next to him, and they set off. They soon came upon a group of humans and Marcus attacked slashing them then biting the rest of one. Following his example Amelia did the same and then drank the crimson blood flowing down her chin.

"That was well done I have seen non take to it so easily as you".

"Well let us say I have hunted before" she replied with a grin that unnerved him a little.

The following night the three elders watched as their troops tied in vain to capture William. Looking at the moon Amelia said.

"This will take a long time".

"I fear that my brother is strong".

"Yes it will take time but will prevail" said Victor.

All three stood on the hill and so began the first war.

The End


End file.
